


Un Kuroo au miel

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan)



Series: Pauses gourmandes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff without Plot, Food Kink, Honey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams





	Un Kuroo au miel

Tetsurou se sentit étrangement épié ces derniers jours, surtout lorsqu'il se déshabillait dans les vestiaires. Ceci dit, le voyeur en question ne faisait pas dans la discrétion, non plus. "Lev, maugréa Yaku en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les jambes pendant que tout le monde s'échauffait dans le gymnase, arrête de regarder Kuroo et concentre-toi sur tes érirements. Tu veux devenir un ace? Alors sois plus assidu.

\- Ouiii, Yaku-san, soupira Lev d'un air penaud avant de commencer à s'étirer.

Tetsurou eut un petit sourire en pensant combien son petit lion était mignon. Lev et lui étaient ensemble et il pouvait dire que son petit ami possédait la fougue de la jeunesse... Et une maladresse à toute épreuve aussi mais cela lui donnait un petit coté tout adorable. Ainsi, même s'il était sévérissime avec lui lors des entrainements avec l'équipe, le noiraud avait tendance à le bichonner un petit peu quand ils étaient seuls.

Un soir, alors qu'il l'avait invité chez lui afin de l'aider à réviser en bon senpai qu'il était, Lev avait eu d'autres idées apparemment puisqu'il s'était vite retrouvé sur le lit, torse nu avec son petit lion qui le couvrait de petits baisers tout tendres mais aussi bien excitants. "Attends...Lev, haleta Tetsurou en repoussant légèrement le plus grand, je sais que ça fait un bail qu'on ne l'a pas fait mais pourquoi tu veux à tout prix le faire maintenant?" Bon, ils n'avaient pas eu entrainement ce soir donc ils étaient rentrés plus tôt mais ce n'était pas pour ça que le chat posait cette question : Lev avait une attitude certes très spontanée au lit mais là, il y ressentit presque une petite angoisse venant de lui.

On dirait qu'il avait peur.

Lev se redressa en fuyant son regard en rougissant. Il n'osait lui dire la vraie raison de son comportement, spécialement lorsque ses yeux verts se posèrent encore sur la peau légèrement tannée de Tetsurou. Non, il fallait qu'il le lui demande : "Euuuh, Tetsurou-san, est-ce que tu vas me laisser faire ce que j'ai envie ce soir? Je te promets que c'est rien de bizarre enfin, juste un peu, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

Bon sang, Tetsurou avait du mal à lui refusé quoique ce soit quand il avait cet air penaud tout trognon. Ce genre de visage tristounet arriva à faire fondre n'importe qui, suffisait de voir Chibi-chan avec Tsukki pour le comprendre. "Ok, je te fais confiance."

Lev lui offrit un grand sourire puis partit prendre de son sac un pot de miel après avoir demandé à Tetsurou de lui donner le lubrifiant, ce qu'il avait fait. Le noiraud le regarda ensuite enlever son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon puis lui écarter les jambes non sans avoir mis un peu de miel sur son membre bien excité à cause des baisers du plus grand. "Alors c'est ça qui te gênait?, le taquinait Tetsurou, ça ne me gêne pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses, tu sais?"

Lev fut soulagé d'entendre ça de la bouche de son petit ami mais il eut trop envie de le goûter pour le lui confier. Le noiraud émit un soupir en sentant la langue du plus grand lécher sa sucette au miel improvisée avant de la prendre en bouche.

Les vas et vients se firent plus gourmands entre des lèvres bien voraces et une langue beaucoup plus taquine que d'habitude. Tetsurou sentit son plaisir être davantage attisé par des doigts lubrifiés qui s'immiscèrent ensuite doucement en lui. Il gémit en caressant les mèches grises tout en se retenant tant bien que mal de bouger ses hanches dans cette bouche chaude et émoustillante et ses doigts délicieusement inquisiteurs qui touchèrent son point sensible.

Cependant, il ne tint plus.

Il n'y a pas à dire, mon petit lion sait y faire pour m'exciter à fond.

Lev sentit la main de Tetsurou tirer légèrement ses cheveux afin qu'il arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire. "Tu n'as pas aimé, Tetsurou-san?, demanda-t-il après avoir retiré ses doigts. Néanmoins, le chat le tira par le bras pour l'amener au lit.

Puis il eut la grande surprise de voir le noiraud se mettre à califourchon sur lui et ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon afin de libérer sa virilité, une lueur sauvage transparaissant dans ses fines pupilles. "Oh si, j'ai beaucoup aimé, Lev, sussura Tetsurou d'une voix bien rauque pendant qu'il se positionna pour s'empaler sur le membre de son petit ami, tellement que j'ai envie que tu me prennes maintenant,"

Lev lui prit les hanches afin de facililer la pénétration. Tetsurou-san était si chaud autour de lui, si étroit, cette sensation lui avait cruellement manqué. "C'est vraiment bon d'être en toi, Tetsurou-san, déclara-t-il avec un sourire candide une fois qu'il fut entièrement dans son amant, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Combien des fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le "-san", Lev?, le rabroua gentiment le noiraud, bon, je laisse passer pour cette fois, ajouta-t-il en ondulant des hanches, maintenant, prépare-toi à prendre ton pied, mon petit lion.

\- Mmmm, oui, Tetsurou, gémit Lev en sentant son amant aller et venir sur lui avant de pousser un cri quand deux mains se réfugièrent sous sa chemise pour mieux taquiner ses pointes de chair en les pinçant légèrement.

Tetsurou se mordit les lèvres en sentant Lev palpiter en lui à chaque caresse qu'il lui prodiguait. Il adorait le sentir si réceptif. Le noiraud décida donc d'accéler la cadence, Lev le prenant par les hanches pour marteler sa zone sensible. "Ah!" Le chat se laissa donc aller, submergé par les vagues de plaisir en se caressant lui-même, imprimant des vas et vients sur sa virilité, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres en voyant Lev rougir encore plus au-dessous de lui. Il est tellement mignon quand il est sur le point de jouir, pensa-t-il en se contractant davantage autour du membre de ce dernier.

Lev ne put que céder à la jouissance face à cette sensation et à cette vision trop excitantes à son goût en admirant ensuite Tetsurou en train de venir à son tour en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Le capitaine de Nekoma se retira ensuite pour s'allonger à coté du plus grabd pour lui ébourrifer affectueusement les cheveux en lui demandant : "Pourquoi du miel?"

Lev se tritura timidement les doigts avant de répondre : "Tu sais que ma soeur est fière de notre héritage russe?"

Tetsurou hocha la tête. "Ben, quand je rentre du lycée le soir, expliqua le numéro 11, on fait des fois ensemble un gâteau au miel de là-bas qu'on appelle medovik et euuuh, sa couleur me fait penser à ta jolie peau, il s'empourpra, je sais que c'est bizarre et..."

Son petit ami le coupa en posant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Lev, tu es beaucoup trop mignon. "Et si tu m'en faisais un, la prochaine fois?, lui proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire affectueux.

Lev lui rendit son sourire avec un rayonnant, soulagé de voir que Tetsurou ne se moquait pas de lui. "Oui, Tetsurou. Je te ferai le meilleur medovik du monde, déclara-t-il se blotissant contre lui, tout content.


End file.
